A catalytic combustion gas turbine system has been developed to replace conventional industrial gas turbines, burning natural gas, but with ultra low NOx emissions. One of the features of this turbine is that cooling is required at the inlet of the turbine because of the high inlet temperature (>850° C.), arising from combustion of high concentrations of methane. This cooling is achieved by bypassing a substantial amount of the air from the compressor discharge to the turbine inlet and turbine first stage. However, if the air contains methane, this results in a large amount of uncombusted methane passing through the turbine and into the atmosphere. Not only is this an inefficient use of the methane, but it is also damaging to the environment and a waste of energy.
Another application of catalytic combustion turbine systems has been to generate electricity from waste gases, which have a lower concentration of methane than natural gas. However, previous attempts of this have run into several difficulties; having to inject support fuel (eg. natural gas) into the catalytic combustor to maintain efficient combustion, not being able to efficiently handle gas streams with less than 2 mole % methane, having to excessively raise the pressure of the gas stream thereby reducing the overall electrical output of the system, and having difficulty in controlling the gas temperature at the outlet of the combustor at a constant value below 800° C. so that cooling at the inlet of the turbine is not required, and having problems in handling the waste gas, which by its nature has a fluctuating composition.